Back to the one I love
by Zelda12343
Summary: Link and Midna have been separated, now how will their reunion go? Rated T for romance.
1. Reunion

**Author's note: **_Normally, I am a Zelink fan. However, I am writing this oneshot anyway after seeing the scene in TP where Midna wakes up in Link's arms. Besides, Midlink is my second-favorite couple.

* * *

_

_"Link, I… see you later," came Midna's voice, waking Link out of his stupor as he watched her leap up to the stairs and give one last smile back to him, before she was warped by the mirror back to her realm, the Twilight realm. Link almost followed her, shocked that she'd just leave like that. She at the very least owed him a little longer to talk to. However, just as he mounted the steps to follow his former companion, she destroyed the mirror. With the mirror, Link could almost feel his heart break as well. Why had she destroyed the mirror? Did she hate him that much? There wasn't any more threat from the Twili, and if Ganondorf returned, the Twili and the Hylians would have to work together. Did she want him to never see her again? Why?

* * *

_

I bolted up with a gasp. I'd had another dream about that final separation. Those last moments of seeing my Midna had haunted me for the past three years. I missed her so much. How was she doing in the Twilight Realm? That is what I wondered daily. I also wondered how she felt about me. How I felt about her was obvious. But I could never have her. She was a Twili. I am a Hylian. She was a princess. I am a mere farm boy. If only I'd had time to confess my love! Then at least she'd have known how I feel, even today.

My life had been so different since my great adventure with her! I wished I could tell her how much Hyrule had prospered since she leant her aid to me. It had needed some rebuilding, yes, but nothing major. It was the people's morale that needed the rebuilding. Particularly mine.

I only talked about her to Zelda. Zelda understood. I couldn't ever love Zelda, but she'd become my best friend. Even beyond Ilia. Zelda held the Triforce of Wisdom, so was very understanding besides being intelligent. I wondered if Midna was Zelda's Twili counterpart of sorts. I knew Zelda had a different form, Sheik, but I wondered if, somehow, she had Midna as her shadow, too. I'd seen them together, but then again, another of my Link counterparts had seen his shadow as well.

I couldn't think of anything without thinking of the Twili that stole my heart. It wasn't her beauty. I'd had feelings for her long before her true form was revealed. It wasn't how powerful she became under the influence of the fused shadow. It wasn't her obvious intelligence, either. It was how kind she truly was. How caring. And how brave she was, to defy Ganondorf, to journey with me across Hyrule, to willingly sacrifice her body and soul for our realms! If nothing else, that was more than enough to make me fall for her.

I remembered when I realized that I loved her, though up until then I'd been totally oblivious to that fact. She'd just called upon the power of the fused shadow and had turned into a ferocious monster, destroying the barrier around Hyrule Castle. As it tumbled down, she'd lost her support and had tumbled to the ground, the fused shadow breaking apart once more and she returning to her original form. I'd been worried, of course, and had run to investigate. Thankfully, her helmet had saved her from certain death, and she was now lying weakly on the ground. I gently picked her up as best I could, cradling her in my arms as if she were a small child. Feeling her small heartbeat against my chest, I'd suddenly become aware of how similar she really was to me. She might've hid in my shadow, she might've had powers Hylians could only dream of, but one thing was for sure: she was just as same as me. With that thought in mind, I realized in shock that the care my mind had feebly claimed was love. Pure love. _Ah, mind, why torture me with thoughts of the one girl that caught my heart, the one girl I could never have? _I thought in despair. The thoughts were getting to be too much. I went for a walk to clear my head.

If only I could see Midna again! Spending just even an hour more with her would be enough. I could tell her I loved her. That would be all I need.

* * *

Oh, Link. Why didn't I tell you then?

The Twilight Realm was shattered after Zant took over. It had needed so much rebuilding! The population had been easily reduced by five sixths, if not more. For every Twili remaining, there were at least five who'd been destroyed. And our realm was in ruins, the palace corrupted by Zant and turned into some island in the sky. Most of the other buildings were destroyed or partially destroyed. I was so busy rebuilding it that I only had an hour a day to devote to sleep or to myself. Of course, normally, I wouldn't sleep. Rather, I'd devote the time to my memories. Of Link, mostly.

How I loved him. How I wished I could see him again. I knew it was taking a toll on my health, thinking so much of the one I loved. I barely got any sleep. His face haunted the few dreams I had, but most of the time, I was kept awake by the memory of those blue eyes. When he was a wolf, he was so noble. When he was a human, my breath was taken away. From the minute I saw him wielding the Master Sword, I felt confident that the man I loved, the man I'd follow was a hero.

See, I'd loved him from the beginning, hero or no. When I'd seen him struggling valiantly against the shadow beast, a simple farm boy who'd been at the wrong place at the wrong time, I felt my heart skip a beat, not out of worry for my kinfolk, but for this mysterious boy. Besides, my corrupted kinfolk could easily hold its own. When the boy had been dropped on the ground, I felt myself beginning to be frightened for him. And when he'd transformed into a wolf, I was so worried that I'd followed him.

At first, I was sure that this crush would fade. Besides, it wouldn't ever work out for us. We were two different species. I tried to be condescending towards him, hoping that feelings on the outside would spread to my inside. However, they never did. After he and Zelda risked so much for me, I began to hope. Maybe he cared about me. Maybe Zelda's temporary gift had turned me into a being of light. I began to feel my crush evolve into love, and mingle with admiration for Link. My thinking, too, changed. So what if we were different species? Love conquers all!

Or does it? As soon as I was restored to my true form, I tried to honor my kingdom. No matter how much Link meant to me, my first duty was to my people. I tried to do what I thought would be best for them. I destroyed the mirror, breaking the only known link between our realms, breaking them apart forever. That was the worst mistake I ever made, both for my love for Link and for my people.

Ganondorf hadn't died. He simply disappeared, weakened for a time by Zant's sacrifice and Link's sword. However, he was far from dead. When I returned to the Twilight Realm, he followed me. Back in the Twilight Realm, he grew in power over the course of three Hylian years (I don't know why I kept count, but I did). Finally, he decided he was ready and tried to take control of the Twilight Realm in a brutal attack.

And he went straight for me.

The Twili fought him bravely, and defeated him with their combined might, but not before he got me. I was weakened already at the time, so had little defense. Before the Twili could save me, Ganondorf returned me to my imp form and flung me out of the Twilight Realm. In poor health already, I stumbled, delirious, around Hyrule. Because I'd shattered that last link, there was no going back for me. I would have to live out my days in Hyrule.

I was so weak, I barely noticed where I was. However, after staggering around a bit longer, I came upon a lone young man wandering around in the forest. At first, in my delirium, I didn't realize who it was. Nonetheless, I flung myself at his feet, trying to kneel as best as I could in my weakened state.

"Please…" I begged. "Please help me." I realized that Twili weren't exactly welcome in Hyrule after what they'd done, but I appealed to this Hylian's Hylianity (humanity, I suppose). Not wanting to scare him with talk of Ganondorf, I told a story as best I could. I was so determined get him to believe me, I didn't notice his shocked expression.

"When the Twilight Realm was sealed by the princess, Midna," I began. "I was left behind. I've been surviving these past few years in- the forest temple (I was making the story up as I went along). But then… Diababa! He came back and drove me out of the forest temple and injured me. Please take me back to wherever you live. I need medical care, and I need it right now!"

What happened next stunned me. The young man gasped and knelt to my level. I flopped onto the ground, weak from that speech. Hylian has never been my best language. However, I could completely understand what he said next.

"Your presence surprises me, Midna," he said as he put a hand on my cheek. "However, it surprises me more that you'd lie. To me!"

I gasped. It was Link.

* * *

Midna was too weak to get up, and when I put a hand on her cheek, I realized that she was extremely warm. She was, as a matter of fact, running a fever.

"Midna…" I whispered. Suddenly, she burst into tears. I couldn't stand seeing Midna so sad, though what about I was unsure. I gently put one arm around her small frame and scooped her up, holding her close as she cried like a small child.

"Link… Ganondorf… he's gone again, but he… he sent me here and cursed me!" she told me between sobs.

"Shh," I soothed. However, she didn't quiet down. I felt a tear of my own slide down my cheek. My poor princess! She'd been through so much! I felt so bad, how self-pitying I'd been while she'd been going through even more. Without even realizing what I was doing, I realized that these thoughts of pity for her had made me blank out while I reacted instinctively. Without knowing it, I'd just done one of the things I'd wanted to do for three years now.

I'd just kissed Midna.

* * *

I was so shocked that I stopped crying. Link just kissed me! The thing that I'd wanted more than anything from him! He'd kissed me!

"Midna, I'm… sorry," he mumbled, looking embarrassed. I felt my cheeks burn myself, but not from embarrassment.

"Why do you have to be sorry, Link?" I asked him weakly. "I love you."

His face suddenly beamed with hope. I realized that he'd wanted me to say that for awhile.

His dreams had been as troubled as mine. His heart had longed for me as much as I had longed for him. And he didn't want me for my physical beauty, otherwise he'd not care about my imp form.

I had lost so much, but at least the one I loved loved me back.

* * *

Everything was going to work out fine. She loved me! Midna loved me! The one thing in the world I wanted.

"Midna, oh Midna, I know I'm selfish, but I'm so glad you're back," I whispered.

"It's okay, Link," she replied gently, her head lolling back into my outstretched arm. "It's just… I wish I were my Twili form. People might think-"

"Who cares what people think?" I asked her. "What does it matter that you're an imp? It's not as if I was physically attracted to you!"

Midna's hair suddenly wrapped itself around my neck and she pulled herself up for a moment, or at least until her lips met mine. It was pure heaven. I forgot about my surroundings. I forgot about those three years that I'd been separated. I practically forgot Midna was ill until she slumped backwards a bit.

"We had better get going," she said weakly.

"That's for sure," I replied.

The two of us started back for my house, Midna in my arms, where I hoped she'd stay forever. Once, our quest was the thing that drew us together. Now, our love would keep us that way.

Ah, my Midna! Who cares about the curse on you? Who cares about anything, now? We were together. And that was all that mattered.


	2. Breakfast

**Author's note: **_I have had such positive reception and such begging me to continue that I am going to do just that. Thank you so much, all of you, for your encouragement. I hope that unlike some of my other stories, that this strong start won't decline…_

_Also, this chapter focuses more on cute little romantic scenes than other things._

When I awoke the next morning, I realized that my beloved Midna was in my arms. I could feel that she was still a little warm, but otherwise was fine. I smiled to myself once more. Now that she was back, all of those feelings of loneliness and sadness were melting away to feelings of joy, contentment, and sweet love.

Gently, I set her down on the bed and went to make breakfast. Having lived on my own since I was twelve years old, I had learned early how to take care of myself. Now that Midna was back, I wasn't about to make _her _do anything. I found it stupid that it was traditionally the role of the female to cook. I, personally, found cooking to be a good way to calm down. Of course, I told no one except Colin about that. People would think I was weird.

I wondered what the Twili ate. I'd never really seen Midna eating Hylian food. Maybe she'd be willing to try some of my usual breakfast. That thought in mind, I put an extra serving of bacon on to cook, added three more eggs to my scrambled eggs dish, and doubled my usual amount pancakes I made. When I finished everything, I raced out to Fado's ranch to milk some of the goats. Fado gave me the milk for whenever I wanted in return for the fact that he could call me to help him on the ranch whenever he wanted. I found ranchwork rather fun, and after Midna had left, I spent the time known as twilight at the ranch, looking at the fading light and allowing myself to think emo thoughts.

When I returned, I could hear someone in the bathroom. _Probably Midna, _I thought, and knocked politely to see what she was doing.

"Link? I need some help!" she called. I opened the door to see her sitting in the bathtub in a rather confused manner.

"What does this do?" she asked. I laughed and explained to her the concept of the bath and the bathtub, which she seemed to grasp well enough, because as soon as I was done explaining, she grabbed my favorite Hylian Bubble Bath formula and filled the tub with water. For a moment, she rose into the air, the slam-dunked herself into the tub with a laugh. I laughed myself and returned to the kitchen to set everything up. I could hear her sweet singing even in there, the tune a Hylian melody but with Twili words, which though I didn't recognize made me feel strange. I wasn't sure of the emotion, exactly, but I knew it made me feel a little odd.

I'd have to ask Midna. After all, we had all the time in the world together now.

* * *

As soon as I finished my first bubble bath ever, I dried myself off with a towel and went to the kitchen, where I heard Link moving around and clanging things together. I had never eaten a Hylian meal, but after some of the thing's I'd been introduced to in the past 24 hours (namely a Hylian bed, a Hylian bubble bath, and the like) I was pretty ready to try whatever it was. If I was to live as a Hylian from that point on, I might as well have learned some customs. That's how I saw it, at least. Some less open-minded people might see differently.

I floated to the kitchen to see that Link had set up a table for two, with two identical places set. Thankfully, though Hylian, I recognized utensils, plates, and even placemats. However, the white stuff in the glass was new to me.

"Hey, Midna!" I heard a voice from the kitchen. Link was standing in the doorframe a minute later, carrying several platters filled with what I correctly assumed was Hylian food, or rather, Hylian food with obvious Ordonian influence. As Link had explained to me one time, he was Hylian by species, but he'd always be Ordonian by ethnicity.

Link set the platters down on the table, sat down in his seat, and invited me to do the same. I kissed his cheek softly and floated down, enjoying his slight blush. He then helped himself to an odd, yellow, fluffy substance, a long, brown, crispy piece of something, and thin, golden, circles of what looked like dough (Link had explained the concept of dough last time she'd been here).

"What're those?" I asked, indicating to the yellow stuff.

"Eggs," Link replied. "And that's bacon and those are pancakes. Have some!" With that, I found my plate was heaping full of food.

"I think the eggs look a bit… odd," I said quietly. If it weren't Link I wouldn't have eaten any, but I put some in my mouth for his sake.

"How do you like them?" he asked. I kissed him on the cheek as a reply.

"I guess they're good, then," he replied quietly and pulled his arm around me.

The kiss we shared then was too perfect for words.

* * *

As soon as we pulled away, I remembered the song from earlier.

"Midna, the song you were singing from earlier-what was it?" I asked.

"It was the words of the 'Song of the great Beast' sung to the tune of 'Zelda's Lullaby,'" she replied. "I thought it fitting that the Twili's most sacred song and the most treasured melody of the Hylians should be as one."

"What do the words say?"

"There's not an exact translation," she looked down shyly. "The words are more beautiful in Twili anyway. Basically, it praises the greatest hero of the Twili, the Great Wolf."  
"Me?"  
"You think that now that you've rescued us from the greatest danger we've ever faced, we're going to stop revering you?" she asked. "Well, I don't revere you. I just love you. Whenever we sang that song, I just had to cry."

"I understand," I replied gently. "I don't ever want you to feel that way again, kay?"  
"We have ourselves a deal."  
"Now eat your meal. I was hoping to show you Fado's ranch later."

Midna and I ate in silence for the rest of the meal. What else was there to say? We simply sat together, feeling the pure joy of being together once more, never to part again.


End file.
